


guardian angel

by demi_god



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god/pseuds/demi_god
Summary: "I'm just saying, of all, Derek --- you choose to love a human?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108844
Kudos: 40





	guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is originally a [Tumblr untitled thing](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/post/634731139240787968/untitled-2) that I decided to transfer here as a drabble.
> 
> Based on this Tumblr prompt: Everyone is assigned an angel at birth to help guide them and keep them from harm throughout their life. Due to an administrative error, two angels were assigned to you. Their constant bickering has led you to more near death experiences than most.

~•~

Accepting Danny's invitation to this party is a _mistake_.

Stiles hasn't seen that four days ago, vaguely thought about it a couple of days ago, mildly suspected yesterday, increasingly feared the possibility five hours earlier, and dreadfully sure of it right now.

"Then why did you put a condom in his jeans if it wasn't your intention?"

"You sound like were born yesterday, Derek. Of course, it's better to be prepared for when the occasion arises."

"And who says Stiles is having sex tonight? Or _any_ other night for that matter?"

"Why, in heaven, _not_? He's a healthy hormonal teenager with good looks to back it up. I'm telling you, he's going to hook up tonight."

The reply to that is a low growl, and Stiles has had enough of their angelic-siblings bickering. He's had enough of _them_ , celestial beings or not.

"Will you two snap out of it?" Stiles hisses, glancing up to his rearview. "Do you hear yourselves? You're fighting about a _condom_ , for the love of God." He mutters the last part, glaring at the road ahead.

"Derek's immature,"

Another warning noise grumbles from Derek. Laura ignores it, "Come on, Der. Stiles is mortal; this is what they do. Humans date, have sex, do whatever they can in their short, limited life. And then we move on _separately_ to our next wards."

"Wow. I feel so special,"

Laura suddenly appears in Stiles's passenger seat in an audible flapping sound, smiling to him sweetly, and reaching to pet and pinch at his cheek. "It's the truth, sweetie. You're fleeting. We're going to eventually move on to many someone when our schedule with you is over." She side-eyes Derek, "And I sure hope there's no more mix up. Because I love my brother, but I'm sick of him."

Right, _schedule_. For angels, humans are merely a portion of their perennial to-do list.

Stiles sighs and purses his lips. It's not why he's ticked off, but he's not going to point it out to Laura in case they pick up on their weird condom altercation again.

"Which is _why_ ," Laura continues, voice rising in emphasis. "There's no point for Derek to be pining after you."

" _Laura_!"

The car from the opposite lane angrily honks at Stiles. He's veered dangerously close to it in his surprise. Stiles whips his head to the angel beside him, who has just scarcely missed the invisible assault of Derek's wings.

Beet red and heart racing from the near-accident, Stiles accuses in high pitch. "Why would you even say that?"

"I'll tell you why," Derek sounds murderous despite the ridiculous flushing of his face. "Because Laura is an obnoxious, stuck-up, _know-it-all_ little-"

"I'd put a sensor on that mouth, Der," she admonishes with laughter in her eyes. "Profanities have equivalent mean punishments in the rule book."

Derek snarls while Laura chuckles.

She faces the front again and leans back to the seat, enjoying the thick tension in the car. At first, Stiles thought he was extraordinarily lucky to land himself two guardian angels. He's never heard of it happening before. Now, he's not even sure he wants to keep _one_ of them around. They're terrible together, and Stiles can't count in his fingers his many near-death experiences because of their constant petty quarreling.

"I'm just saying, of all, Derek --- you choose to love a _human_?" Although she aims to be playful and chastising, there's a wistful undertone in the way she says it, and the strain in her wide smile is visible. "It's one of the biggest offenses in our line of duty."

"I _don't love-_ " Derek interrupts his statement, finding Stiles's eyes in the mirror. Stiles has half a mind to look away, but he gets sucked into the pool of iridescent colors in Derek's eyes. Derek seems unable to break the contact, as well.

By some miracle, the car stays steady despite Stiles's sight straying off the pathway. It probably only lasted for a second, but it's the longest second of Stiles's life.

It's Derek who tears his eyes away first, looking down after a defeated sigh. Something in him gives when he swallows and finishes in a soft voice that resonates in their proximity all the same.

"I don't exactly have a power over the choices of my heart, do I?"

~•~


End file.
